renaissance
by Thorin-0akenshield
Summary: HP5, l'ordre du Phoenix. le passage de l'arcade... modifié...


**Tout appartient à JKR.**

**Ok, alors, j'étais à l'instant sur une fiction de Twilight, j'ai fait à mon héroïne des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts. Mais ça ne m'allait pas. Alors je lui ai mis des yeux bleus. Cheveux noirs, yeux bleus... et me voilà en train de vous expliquer comment se créé une fiction dans ma pauvre tête. Par un total hasard. Cheveux noirs, yeux bleus... oh, vous savez de qui je veux parler, bien sur. Notre Siri adoré. Mais maintenant, qui vais-je mettre avec ? Eh bien, lisez. **

**Sinon, je change délibérément le cours de l'histoire. Il ne meure pas au ministère. Mais je fais pire, d'un côté... j'ai repris plusieurs passages du livre. Vous les reconnaitrez peut-être.**

**Et puis, je fais beaucoup de répétitions, souvent. C'est fait exprès. Ça donne un certain rythme, une certaine sensation... c'est un peu spécial. Si vous êtes pris rapidement dans l'histoire, ne cherchez pas à comprendre. Vivez. Simplement (non, je ne suis pas prétentieuse au point de croire mes histoires enivrantes, ou géniales, je veux juste que vous preniez du plaisir à lire ce que je fais. Si vous n'aimez pas, tant pis. J'aurai essayé).**

**Bref...**

**Bonne lecture**

Il faisait froid, très froid, cette nuit là. Et il se promenait le long du lac du parc de Poudlard, se rappelant des années de scolarités. Elles lui manquaient tellement. L'innocence, l'insouciance, la naïveté, la joie, les filles... les mecs. Eh oui, qui aurait cru qu'il préférait les garçons aux filles, un des plus grands coureurs de jupons qui soit passé dans cette école. Coureur de jupon... même pas. Oh, il a bien couché avec deux filles, mais jamais pour s'amuser, ou se détendre. Cette réputation, il l'a acquise à cause des filles qui lui courrait après et qui se vantaient d'avoir couché avec lui alors qu'ils ne les avaient même pas embrassé, où même tenu la main.

Il a cru avoir trouvé celle qui lui fallait, mais ça n'avait pas marché. Puis, il l'avait rencontré. Son âme sœur. Celle avec qui, il en était sur, il allait passer le restant de sa vie. Deux ans... deux ans de bonheur, mais en secret. Qu'aurait dit son meilleur ami s'il avait su qu'il était avec la femme avec qui il voulait sortir.

Et puis, un midi, il fut anéanti. Les voir arriver, main dans la main... il n'a jamais pu en vouloir à James, mais il se jura que jamais plus il n'adresserait la parole à Lily. Puis le temps a passé, et il se rendait plus malheureux qu'autre chose avec cette résolution. Alors, depuis la naissance d'Harry, il lui reparlait. Les choses se sont arrangées. Et puis ils sont morts. Et une partie de lui est morte avec eux.

Puis ce fut Azkaban. Douze ans de désespoir, de tortures, de néant. Et la libération. Cette envie de vengeance. De tuer Peter. Et ce soir là, cette femme qui s'envole, et Harry qui part. Le magicobus... puis une année d'errance, de doute, de souffrance, de faim, de pleurs, d'amour déraisonné pour son filleul. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était pour lui. Cet adolescent, il a apprit sa vie par Dumbledore.

Et ce soir là, près de ce saule, cette proposition, et Harry, fou de joie. Mais Peter qui s'échappe encore... et le retour à la fuite. La découverte du traitement déplorable d'Harry. Dumbledore se souvient encore de Sirius déboulant dans son bureau, vociférant contre les Dursley. Une des deux seules fois où Albus Dumbledore a vraiment eu peur. Mais il a réussis à faire comprendre à Sirius que c'était pour protéger Harry.

Puis le jour de la bataille au ministère. Cet affrontement interminable. Il y a quelques semaines seulement. Les semaines les plus dures de toute sa vie.

FLASH BACK DEBUT (point de vue Sirius)

_Tonks, à peine entré dans la salle de l'arcade, stupéfixa Malfoy père. Notre attaque désorganisa les mangemorts, et nous en avons profité pour les assaillir de maléfices. Puis les serviteurs du seigneur des ténèbres se réorganisèrent. Bellatrix se jeta sur sa cousine, Tonks, trois autres sur Maugrey et Kingsley, et un autre vint m'affronter. Il n'était pas très puissant, mais incroyablement rapide, et il me donnait vraiment du fil à retordre._

_Dolohov était sur le point de récupérer la prophétie, après avoir jeté un sort de poignard à Harry. D'un coup d'épaule, je le projette à plusieurs mètres. Harry avait, par je ne sais quel miracle, réussit à la garder dans sa main. J'entamai un duel sans merci avec Dolohov. Je le vis soudain se préparer à lancer le sort du poignard. Etant moi même en train de lancer un autre sort, je n'eu pas le temps de me protéger._

_Heureusement pour moi, Harry le pétrifia. Je le remerciai et lui dit de sortir, lorsque je vis un éclair vert voler vers nous. Je réussis à nous faire baisser assez tôt, mais il s'en fallu de peu. Me retournant pour voir la provenance du sort, je vis Bellatrix, avec un sourire triomphant, et Tonks dégringoler des gradins, inconsciente. Fou de rage, je hurlai à Harry de sortir avec la prophétie et me précipitai sur ma cousine, me jurant que j'allais lui enlever ce sourire ignoble de sa face de rat. Plus les combats avançaient, plus ils se faisaient durs, vicieux, haineux. La bataille rangée du départ avait fait place à des vendettas personnelles. Seuls les petits essayaient juste de sauver leur peau... ou pas._

_Ron et Ginny Weasley se vengeait de l'attaque qui avaient failli coûter la vie à leur père, Luna Lovegood la mort de sa mère, Neville Longdubat l'état de folie de ses parents, Hermione le mal qu'on faisait à ses amis, et Harry... juste la destinée, pourrait on croire, mais c'était en vérité à la fois une vengeance personnelle, pour ses parents, pour Diggory, et pour tous ceux qui sont morts, avant, ailleurs, partout. Toutes les victimes de Voldemort._

_Le combat avec Bella serait un combat à mort. Je le savais, elle le savait également. Les jets verts et rouges fusaient de nos deux baguettes, en plus de tous les autres sorts. Je n'avais plus conscience de ce qui se passait autour. Un autre sort aurait très bien pu venir me frapper, ou elle, nous n'aurions rien vu venir. Elle tenta de me stupéfixer, mais sans succès. Je ne pu m'empêcher de lancer_

_« - allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! »_

_Je n'aurais jamais du. Le second stupéfix me toucha en pleine poitrine. Et je n'avais alors plus conscience que du voile que je savais se trouver derrière moi. Je ne compris la raison pour laquelle Bellatrix lança un troisième stupéfix que lorsque je sentis quelqu'un me pousser violement en dehors de la trajectoire du voile, et, le choc me retournant, voir Harry se prendre le rayon rouge de plein fouet, et suivre le chemin que j'aurais du prendre._

FLASH BACK FIN (point de vue narratrice)

Et elle s'enfuit. Comme la lâche qu'elle était. Sirius ne dit rien, ne fit rien. Il ne hurla pas, il ne cassa pas tout. Il ne pleura pas, non plus. Il resta où il se trouvait, regardant l'arcade, résistant à l'envie de se jeter dedans, pour aller le retrouver. Rémus le récupéra alors qu'il se levait et faisait déjà un pas vers le voile.

« - Non Siri. Il n'aurait pas voulu ça. Tu le sais. Il aurait voulu que tu vives. Viens, partons. »

Il ne vit pas le visage ravagé par les larmes de Rémus, de Tonks, que Maugrey avait fini par ranimer Maugrey, qui était assis, la tête dans les mains, l'unique larme qui coula sur la joue d'Albus, Hermione, effondrée, dans les bras de Ron, qui n'arrivait plus à pleurer, Ginny, hurlant, retenue par Kingsley, qui voulait aller le rechercher, ne connaissant pas l'arcade des morts. Il ne voyait rien. Il ne sentait pas ses larmes, qui avaient finies par ne se senti pas partir dans l'inconscience, son corps ne supportant pas, ne pouvant plus contenir la souffrance sans nom de son cœur.

Il se réveilla trois jours plus tard. L'infirmerie de Poudlard. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait sourit de se retrouver là après tant d'années, si Harry... mon dieu, Harry. Il se leva. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. C'est vrai qu'il avait eu mal à la mort de Lily. Et c'est vrai que tout cet amour qu'il ne pensait plus être capable de donner, il l'offrit à Harry. Et c'est aussi vrai que Lupin l'avait prévenu que ça allait lui faire mal si Harry refusait... mais refusait quoi ? Aujourd'hui, il savait. Son amour. Son amour pour son filleul. Pas un amour de parrain, l'amour d'un homme pour un autre. Un amour bien plus fort que ce qu'il avait jamais pu ressentir pour sa mère... seigneur, il était amoureux d'un homme qui était le fils de son meilleur ami... mais plus rien n'avais d'importance, plus rien n'avait de sens. Il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste le retrouver. Il tourna la poignée de la fenêtre... qui refusa de s'ouvrir. En revanche, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant un Rémus affolé !

« - non Siri, non ! Ils l'ont sauvé ! Dumbledore l'a sauvé ! »

Incompréhension. Doute. Espoir. Joie. Bonheur... peur.

« - comment... comment ? Ce... pas possible ! Tu mens ! ON NE PEUT PAS EN RESSORTIR ! TU Mens ! Tu mens... »

Vois brisée, homme brisé, esprit brisé, cœur brisé. Douleur, souffrance, espoirs qui s'écrasent, bonheur qui tombe en miette. Mal... mal... trop mal. Explosion de la fenêtre. Et Rémus qui le rattrape, une fois de plus.

« - si. Je te le jure. Vien, allons le voir... mais je dois te prévenir, il est amnésique. Il ne se souvient plus de rien, seulement des flashs. Il a reconnu Ron, mais pas Hermione. Il m'a reconnu, mais pas Dumbledore. Il a reconnu Rogue, mais pas Malfoy. Il n'y a pas de logique. Ne soit pas choqué s'il ne te reconnait pas. Ok ? Sirius, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais

- tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, deux fois. DEUX FOIS ! C'est trop. Je n'y arriverai pas... si... s'il ne me reconnaît pas...

- tu patienteras, comme tout le monde. Et tu t'es relevé de Lily. Tu te relèveras aussi, mais peut-être que tout se passera bien... oui, je sais pour Lily, mais nous verrons ça lus tard. Il est là, dans cette chambre. Il est seul. Rentre.

- je ne peux pas.

- si. Rentre. »

Et il s'en va. Et Sirius reste là, devant cette porte. Une minute, deux minutes, un quart d'heure, une heure, et puis une voix.

« - dois-je venir t'ouvrir la porte ? »

Cette voix... il l'a imaginé tellement de fois, dans ses longues heures de solitude. Et là, aujourd'hui, alors qu'il ne pensait ne plus jamais l'entendre... la voilà. Il ouvre la porte, doucement. Et il le voit. Alors il se permet un sourire. Et parle, un murmure, presque rien. Tellement de doute, de la peur aussi. Peur d'y croire, pour que tout s'écroule à nouveau.

« - tu... tu te rappelle...

- de toi ? Siri, tu es le premier dont je me suis rappelé. La première image qui s'est imposé à moi. J'ai tout se suite su. Comment veux-tu que je t'oublie ! Tu es tout pour moi. »

Il éclate d'un rire qui raisonne dans la pièce, le plus beau son aux oreilles de Sirius. Et à son tour, il rigole. Mais il est encore faible, mentalement, physiquement. Et ses rires se transforment en pleurs. Sanglots durs, douloureux, incontrôlables, déchirants. Déchirant pour lui, mais également pour Harry, qui se lève, péniblement, mais qui refuse que l'homme à qui son cœur appartient pleure, souffre. Il a tellement mal pour lui, en cet instant. Il titube jusqu'à l'homme, désormais à genoux. Il se laisse tomber à côté de lui, et l'enlace, le serre dans ses bras le plus fort qu'il le peut, avec ses faibles forces. Et il a mal, mais il est heureux. Paradoxe ? Non. Il l'aime, il est près de lui, donc il est heureux. Mais il pleure, donc il a mal. Il pleure aussi, mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il parle, du moins il essai, d'une voix hachée par les sanglots qui l'étreignent à son tour.

« - je suis... dés...olé. Je ne v... oulais pas. Mais je n... pouvais pas te laiss... er partir... comment aurais...je fais... hein ? Dis m... Moi ! Comment ! Je devais le... le faire, pardonn... pardonnes-moi. Je t'en... prie. »

Sirius rigole à travers ses pleurs. Lui a reprit un certain contrôle sur sa voix.

« - comment veux-tu que je te pardonne » Harry a un hoquet à ces mots, se recule prestement et le regarde horrifié. Sirius se rend compte dans son erreur, lui saisit rapidement les mains et lui parle, précipitamment.

« - non Harry, non, tu ne m'as pas laissé finir. Tu n'a rien à te faire pardonner ! C'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute. C'est moi qui suis désolé. Désolé de ne pas avoir fait attention d'où je me trouvais, désolé d'avoir balancé cette phrase pourrie qui m'a empêché de me protéger, désolé de... te... te... mon dieu, je ne peux pas »

Il a essayé de lui avouer, de lui dire combien il l'aime, mais il saisit l'horreur de la situation. Le fils de son meilleur ami. Ce n'est pas possible. De toute façon, jamais il ne pourra l'aimer. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il parle à voix haute. Que Harry s'est figé et qu'il s'était remis à pleurer, souriant comme jamais à travers ses larmes. Il commença à rigoler, de plus en plut fort. Il aurait pu danser, il l'aurait fait. Il aurait pu sauter, il l'aurait fait. Il aurait pu l'embrasser... stop. Il peut l'embrasser. Siri l'aime. Il l'aime. Mais ce dernier ne comprend pas pourquoi il rit. Mais c'est si bon de le voir rire qu'il se moque de la raison. Il sourit à son tour, doucement, tendrement, de voir celui qui a ravi son cœur si... heureux, si... beau.

Il ne comprit pas lorsqu'il le vit se rapprocher. Il ne comprit pas non plus son sourire en coin, ni ses mots "moi aussi Siri, depuis si longtemps, si tu savais". En revanche, il commença à comprendre lorsque son filleul se rapprocha, bien plus près qu'il ne l'aurait du. Puis il comprit vraiment lorsque les lèvres d'Harry se posèrent sur les siennes. Juste... le contact de leurs bouches, l'une contre l'autre. Il ne chercha rien à comprendre de plus. Juste savourer, tout oublier. Le baisé devint plus passionné, beaucoup plus passionné. Mais Harry, comme Sirius, étaient faibles. Cependant l'envie, le désir, la passion contenue les firent oublier la fatigue et les souffrances physiques. Une fois leurs ardeurs calmées, Sirius aida Harry à se relever et à se rallonger dans le lit. Il s'allongea près de lui, et Harry se blotti contre lui.

Les épreuves qu'ils devraient affronter ne seraient pas des plus faciles. Ils seraient en danger, souvent, ils risqueraient leurs vies. La mort les frôlerait surement, elle les emporterait... peut-être mais peut-être pas. Ce serait dur, mais possible, désormais. Car ils seraient ensemble, et rien, hormis la mort, ne pourrait les séparer. Vraiment ? Non, parce qu'ils se sont jurés que si l'un deux partait, l'autre le rejoindrait, dès que Voldemort serait mort. Mais pour l'instant tout allait bien. Laissons les dormir, récupérer, et profiter ce temps de calme, loin des affrontements, des souffrances, laissons les dans leur petite bulle de bonheur, de perfection. Juste, veillons, de loin, protégeons-les, tant que nous le pouvons...

Voilà. Ce n'est pas une fin heureuse, ce n'est pas une fin triste.

Review ?


End file.
